<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So the war of both sides huh... by Starlight204080</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795008">So the war of both sides huh...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight204080/pseuds/Starlight204080'>Starlight204080</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Other, This is stupid but, please respond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight204080/pseuds/Starlight204080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love thinking of this concept just for how funny it would be and how it would mess with everyone's head.</p><p>This is regarding Dream and Nightmare and yes... It is stupid..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So the war of both sides huh...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if the entire fight between the brothers were just a hyper effective game they've been playing. Like after all of this Dream catches him and all that happens is...</p><p>... devastation..that's the only way he could describe the land around them. What used to be beautiful and lush turned into the ashes of a wasteland in the draw of a weapon. Nothing for miles except smoke and blood. Dust littered beneath his feet.</p><p>Only so many of them were left. On both sides, what had started full and proud had taken a viscous turn for the worst. Soldier's, friends, family; beaten to their core and stand with cold but relief filled faces as he stood over his brother. Weapon pointed directly over what was left of his soul. Looking him in the eye I mustered what anger I had at him; all he did was smirk in response.</p><p>"Well, it seems that you finally got me...will you finish this or will you choose to walk away?"<br/>
Still grinning he looked at me; even in this smoke I could see the resentment in his eye.</p><p>"If it means finally ending the suffering you've caused on the multiverse than you know I can not walk away. It's time for you to get what you deserve." I raised my blade intending to finish this as quickly as I could. </p><p>I stared at his face, he stared back. At this very second I could feel the entirety of life hold it's breath; the eye's of my friends burn into me as they unknowingly cast a blanket of emotions over us. The feeling of surrounding fire as their auras flared and whipped.</p><p>Holding my breath I began to swing.</p><p>"Goodbye, brother."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<br/>
"Pfff-"</p><p>I felt confusion surround me as the blade buried in his chest started to droop.<br/>
They all watched as Nightmare shrank and seemed to harden. A hand grabbed the blade and through it away. </p><p>I moved away as the form turned white and their clothes stainless. "Ha ha, you know you really are dramatic" I smiled with pride as he started laughing. No sooner I join him and laughter rang in the dusty breeze. I help his stand and try to stifle my laugh as I turn and look around us.</p><p>Smiling I bow and thank them.<br/>
"Thank you for joining us, this has been the most fun we've had in a while."</p><p>"I uhh.. what? Turning I see Ink. Stained In blood and dust coating his feet. The confusion in his face almost had me laughing again; however my brother did not hold back. Looking at my brother brought joy as he cackled at our teams faces.</p><p>"PffHa-wow, should see your faces right now"<br/>
Grinning I look back at Ink. "My brother and I have been playing this game for far longer than I anticipated. Guess you all know how to keep a game going." Their auras started to flare again.</p><p>"Are.. are yOU KIDDING ME!!?!?"<br/>
'oh boy.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>